


The way things work themselves out

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Porn, Pornstar Stiles, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek accidentally discovers that Stiles has starred in gay porn. He handles it about as well as can be expected.





	The way things work themselves out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this anon prompt I got on tumblr: “Prompt? Derek find porn video of Stiles, mostly gay, and he start watching. Stiles tops in each video, fucking a different type of men (Derek didn't expect it) with big long dick.”

Derek doesn’t watch a lot of porn.

He likes sex for all the sights and smells and sounds, and porn doesn’t really satisfy that need. He usually gets off better with just his own fantasies most of the time, but every now and again, he likes to add a little extra to the experience.

He only watches porn through a few carefully chosen subscription sites, because nothing turns him off faster than the kind of demeaning, exploitative videos that are on most free sites. He prefers his porn to be a little more realistic, anyway. He likes it when the performers actually look like they’re enjoying what they’re doing.

He’s in the mood for something in particular today, so he logs onto his favorite gay porn site, and clicks on the link to their newest videos. It’s been a while, so he figures there’ll be a lot to choose from.

He’s not wrong. He leans closer to the laptop screen as the thumbnails load, because one of the guys looks _just like Stiles_.

Which, in all honesty, might be even better.

Stiles has been busy with college, and Derek hasn’t seen him in more than a month. The distance has done nothing for his useless pining, and if anything, Derek thinks about Stiles even _more_ , now that he’s not around all the time.

Maybe if he jerks off while watching this not-Stiles, it’ll help get this desire out of his system.

Decision made, he clicks on link. But when the video loads, he almost swallows his own tongue.

Apparently Stiles really has been… _keeping himself busy_ this semester. Derek has a strange feeling of unreality as Stiles saunters across the screen toward the other actor, who’s dressed as a typical frat boy.

In his shock he ends up missing a lot of the dialogue, but he tunes in just in time to hear Stiles say, “Come on, man. I know you want it. Let me fuck you, just once, and you’ll see.”

They’re lines right off a typical porn script, but Stiles delivers them with his voice pitched low and tempting, his lips quirked up in a confident smirk that sends a shock of arousal through Derek. The other guy looks like he nearly forgets what he’s supposed to say next, clearly effected by the sultry looks Stiles is giving him. He finally stutters something out, but Derek pays it no mind, instead fixed on the way Stiles moves as he joins Frat Guy on the couch.

He watches as Stiles pulls the dude’s snapback off, and then leans in to kiss him hungrily. His hands slide down Frat Guy’s shirt on their way to the front of his pants, tugging at the zipper—and Derek hurriedly hits the back button, breathing hard.

Fuck.

He knows he probably shouldn’t watch this, but _god, he wants to_.

He has the sudden bizarre urge to text Stiles and politely ask if he’s okay with Derek watching his pornographic video. And it’s not just one, Derek realizes, looking more closely at the thumbnails. He can see Stiles has been in at least _five_ others.

Some of the guys he’s fucking are lean and lanky, like the frat boy in the video he’d started to watch. But some of them are bigger and more muscular than Stiles, the typical sort of guys he’d normally see topping in gay porn. Interesting.

He knows Stiles has been on the prowl lately, and might even be in a relationship by now. Derek may never get a chance to be with Stiles, and that makes him even more tempted to watch—he can at least find out how Stiles fucks, what sounds he makes, what his face looks like when he comes.

He only hesitates for a second before he clicks on the same video, and it starts up right where he left off.

Derek shoves his jeans off as Stiles pulls the guy’s cock out and starts stroking it, kissing down his neck as he does. He feels a shiver of anticipation as Frat Guy—Derek finally looks at the video description, it’s _Jason_ —tugs at Stiles’ shirt, hands slipping under it before Stiles leans back and shrugs out of it.

Derek just stares for a minute, even as Stiles and Jason go back to kissing, because while Stiles is still lean, there’s a lot more muscle definition. He’s captivated by the flex of Stiles’ biceps as he manhandles Jason out of his clothes, eyes caught on the powerful curve of his back as he bends forward.

Derek usually skips past blowjobs in porn, he generally finds them boring if they’re not happening in person. But he finds that, as Stiles licks his lips and dips his head down, he _wants_ to see it.

Stiles doesn’t start out with any tentative licks, just closes his lips around the head of Jason’s cock and sucks him down, bobbing his head as he goes. Seeing Stiles’ lips stretched around Jason, eyes fluttering shut as he concentrates, sends a hot burst of arousal through Derek. He gently strokes his cock and briefly imagines that Stiles is sucking _him_ off instead.

But this is porn, so it’s only a few moments before Stiles is pulling off, and shoving Jason until he turns on to his stomach, half-sprawled on the decorative couch pillows. Derek has half a second to think that they’ll probably be ruined by the end of this, but then Stiles starts caressing Jason’s ass, and Derek stops caring about the pillows.

Stiles’ beautiful hands spread across Jason’s cheeks, practically massaging, and Derek feels a deep longing to have those hands on his body, touching him like that.

Stiles suddenly dives down and drags his tongue across his hole, and Jason jolts, letting out a surprised, breathy moan. That must not have been in the script, Derek thinks as Stiles continues his very enthusiastic rimming. It makes Derek squirm in his chair, thinking about Stiles licking him open, and then has to squeeze hard at the base of his cock, because that idea is just _too good_.

Stiles starts adding fingers alongside his tongue, making Jason arch up shamelessly, but Derek can’t really blame him. Stiles works him open for a while, with the same look of intense concentration Derek’s seen while they’ve researched together, and it sends a wave of heat through him, knowing that Stiles would be just as focused in bed.

Eventually Stiles pulls his fingers out and steps away. He pulls a little tube of lube out of his pants before he strips them off. Derek can’t help leaning forward as Stiles hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. He’s grinning at Jason, who’s looking over his shoulder expectantly, and when Stiles finally slips them off, Derek is pretty sure he and Jason are wearing identical expressions of surprise. 

He’s not _huge_ by any stretch, not like the almost frighteningly large cocks that show up in porn from time to time, but he _is_ big, with a beautiful long, thick cock that makes Derek’s mouth water just looking at it. Stiles spends some time slowly slicking it up, such a tease, as both Jason and Derek watch raptly.

When he stops stroking himself and finally gets back on the couch, Derek breathes a sigh of relief, but the feeling doesn’t last long. Stiles teases the head of his cock along Jason’s hole, then begins to slowly push inside, and Derek groans low in his throat as he watches each inch disappear.

He clenches, feeling suddenly empty and aching to be filled, and he considers getting up and getting a dildo to ride while he watches, but he knows he won’t last if he does. He’s already pretty close to coming just from watching Stiles roll his hips, his face relaxed with pleasure as he grips Jason’s hips tightly and fucks into him.

Derek licks his lips, and feels the sharp edges of his partially-descended fangs. He’s pretty sure this porn is affecting him way more than usual because of the added dimension: he _knows_ what Stiles smells like, _knows_ what Stiles sounds like in person, _knows_ what Stiles’ hands feel like on his skin, even if they’ve never touched the places he would like them to.

He watches Stiles cock slide in and out of Jason, and knows he’s panting, _hungry_ for it, but he can’t stop looking. And he gets a sharp spike of pleasure when Stiles yanks Jason up onto his hands and knees, ramming into him as he reaches underneath and ruthlessly strokes Jason’s dick. Jason makes a couple of breathy, helpless noises, and then he’s arching his back and coming all over Stiles’ hand and the pillows.

Derek has enough time to smirk and think _called it_ , before Stiles starts thrusting in earnest again. Derek loosens his grip on his own cock as he avidly watches the smooth, almost graceful way Stiles rolls his hips, gradually speeding up without it feeling too rushed.

Jason has his head bowed, his hands clenched on the armrest, and Derek desperately wishes he knew what he was feeling. Stiles makes a shuddering gasp then, and Derek returns his attention to him as he begins to truly pound Jason, pulling Jason’s hips back to meet his every forward thrust.

Derek’s never liked the external come shots of porn, has always found it jarring to watch someone abruptly pull out of their partner just to come on their face or stomach. He instead prefers for people to have their orgasms while still inside whoever they’re fucking. But this time, he doesn’t care. He just wants to see Stiles _come_.

Stiles drives hard and fast into Jason, then pushes him down flat on the couch again as he pulls out. Jason tries to turn around, likely to catch Stiles’ release in his open mouth, but Stiles just presses a hand down on his back, keeping him where he is. He arches forward over Jason as his hand flies over his cock, and he comes with a low, heartfelt moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he strokes himself through it.

It’s one of the sexiest sounds Derek has ever heard, and it only takes a few more pumps of his fist before his own orgasm hits. He milks it, trembling, and finds that instead of being completely satisfied, he’s craving more.

More of Stiles.

Fuck.

 

*

 

Stiles comes to visit them all for spring break, and Derek tries not to be weird.

He absolutely, completely fails.

When they have a get-together barbecue at the Sheriff’s house, Stiles definitely catches him staring more than once. Derek keeps getting strange looks from the other werewolves, and he knows it’s because they can smell the fluctuations of arousal he keeps going through every time he looks at Stiles too long.

He spends most of that evening awkwardly trying to evade Stiles.

He bails out of a pack movie night after Stiles tries to sit next to him on the couch. His scent, his lips, his _fingers_ , it’s all too much for Derek to deal with right now. It’s only been a week since he’s watched that video, he’s not quite over it yet.

He should have known that his erratic behavior would be noticed and acted upon. However, he’s still not prepared for Stiles barging into his loft twenty minutes after he’d declined an invitation to go bowling.

“Are you mad at me, or something?” Stiles asks, heading straight across the room to Derek.

“No,” Derek says. _I’m just lusting after you_ , he thinks with more than a little shame.

“ _No?_ ” Stiles repeats, disbelieving. “Then what’s up with the weird looks and the scowling? I thought we were past that, Derek.”

“We are,” Derek allows. He and Stiles have grown much closer over the years, into something Derek would consider friendship. Some days he wishes it was more, but still.

“Dude, you _ran away_ when I tried to hug you,” Stiles says. “So tell me what’s going on.”

“I saw your porn,” Derek finds himself blurting. Might as well get it out there.

“You watch gay porn?” Stiles asks, eyes wide. “Wait, that’s why you’ve been so weird? Does it bother you? Do you think that I’m—”

“I wasn’t upset by it,” Derek growls, cutting into Stiles’ defensive ramble. “I was _turned on_ by it. I wished you were fucking _me_.”

Stiles reels back at that, eyes flitting across Derek’s face. “I—you—are you serious? And is that an offer?”

“If you’re interested,” Derek says, licking his lips and taking a deep breath, smiling when he catches a hint of arousal in the air.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Stiles says as he walks closer, gently pushing Derek toward the stairs to his bedroom. “You did mean now, right?”

“I did,” Derek says as he heads up, trying not to sound too eager.

Stiles follows right behind him, and Derek can hear him muttering to himself. “What the fuck? Am I fucking interested, are you kidding me? If I had known that doing porn would get me into Derek Hale’s pants, I would have done it _way_ sooner, holy shit. I can’t believe this is really happening.”

Derek laughs at that, and stops in front of his bed. Stiles’ hands push his shirt up, and he obligingly strips it off. Stiles presses up against his back then, and his hands come around Derek to undo his jeans, then push them and his boxer-briefs all the way down.

Derek steps out of them, and then, when Stiles gently prompts him to, he lays down on his belly on the bed. He hears the sounds of clothes hitting the floor, and then Stiles is straddling him, his thighs pressing against the outside of Derek’s.

Stiles’ fingers trace down his back, and along his hips, and he says, “I’ll make this quick and dirty if you promise we can have a slow session later.”

“Yes,” Derek says, arching up into the contact. “Several more, if you want.”

Stiles laughs then, his hands cupping Derek’s ass. “Sounds like a good deal to me,” he says, then spreads Derek’s cheeks and drags his tongue across his hole.

_Fuck._ Getting rimmed by Stiles is just as good as he thought it’d be, and it’s not long before he’s writhing beneath him, achingly hard. Stiles’ oral fixation is serving him well, tongue easily pushing inside Derek, working him open. Then Stiles adds his fingers, and Derek is _lost._

He knows exactly what they look like, pushing inside him, and now he knows what they _feel like_ , and Derek suddenly, unexpectedly comes. He rides back into Stiles’ hand as he does, and his cock pulses at the sensation.

“Whoa,” Stiles says, sounding startled. “I know I said quick, but I wasn’t expecting it to be _that_ quick.”

“It’s okay, keep going,” Derek says, because he still wants more. “I’ll be able to come again.”

“Holy shit,” Stiles says. Then, “Where’s your lube?”

Derek points him to the right drawer, and Stiles’ fingers return, this time cool and slick. He rocks his hips up, impatient, as Stiles stretches him open. “Come on,” he says, spreading his legs wider. He’s still rock hard, and now he feels empty too. He just wants Stiles to fuck him already.

“You sure? I’m not exactly small,” Stiles says.

“Trust me, I know,” Derek says, looking over his shoulder and watching Stiles slick himself up. His cock looks just as good in person as it did in the video, and Derek cannot wait to have it inside him.

Stiles catches him looking, and grins. “Maybe I should tease you a little,” he says, leaning forward and lightly pressing the head of his cock against Derek’s entrance.

“Thought you said this was going to be fast,” Derek grits out, then suddenly jerks his hips back.

Stiles sinks partway in, making a surprised little gasp as he does. Derek grins victoriously when he slides the rest of the way home, and shivers with the way he feels so fantastically full now. He’d fucked himself on a dildo just yesterday, but this is already so much better.

Stiles covers him with his body, letting his weight and gravity do the work of pushing him deeper. He drags his teeth along the back of Derek’s neck as he tucks his hips up, teasing Derek with short little thrusts. Derek drops his head down against his arms as Stiles starts to really get into it, his whole body rippling as he moves inside him, and it sends sparks of pleasure up Derek’s spine.

But Stiles obviously can’t get the kind of speed he wants in that position, so after a few minutes he sits up, bracing his hands on Derek’s lower back as he starts to thrust, hard and fast. Derek lets Stiles’ weight bear him down for a while, but eventually the feeling of Stiles driving into him, fucking him, is just too much.

He starts to move under Stiles, rocking back to meet every thrust, then grinding his hips down into the bed, dragging his cock against the sheets. Stiles’ hands feel good, holding him steady, and Stiles feels absolutely perfect inside him, and Derek shudders, gasping.

He tries to hold on as long as he can, savoring every sensation as Stiles pushes him higher and higher, but it’s been a long time since he’s been fucked this good, and before he knows it he’s grinding his hips into the mattress and coming hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles says, and his thrusts are suddenly sharp and erratic, desperately seeking.

Derek clenches around him, trying to help, and Stiles drives in deep and comes with a long, low moan. His hips twitch as he works himself through it, then he collapses down on Derek’s back, panting.

But he stays inside, and Derek is glad for that. He likes the feeling, even if it does keep him a little turned on. He relaxes under Stiles’ warm weight, catching his breath and feeling intensely satisfied.

After a few minutes, Stiles nuzzles his shoulder and says, “Well, this was a way better idea than bowling.”

Derek twists around to look at Stiles, and grins when he sees the contented expression on his face. “Yeah,” he says, leaning in to finally kiss Stiles. “Way better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
